1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of drills, and more particularly to pilot drills for use with hole saws.
2. Prior Art
In urban areas, there are underground pressurized service mains which supply pressurized fluid for residential and commercial needs. Most often, these fluids are potable water and fuel gas. In some areas, other pressurized fluids are present.
When it becomes necessary to add a new service tap on the line, it is inconvenient to shut down the service line to add a tee. Such a shutdown would cut off service to others on that service main. This problem has been overcome by attaching a saddle to the service line. The saddle has a valve therein, and a piloted hole saw is introduced through the open valve. A well-known structure for accomplishing this is taught in Weiler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,686, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference. Such a system is sold by Raydon Industries, LLC, of Huntington beach, Calif. as The SIMTAP Drilling Machine. However, a problem can arise when the pilot drill and hole saw are withdrawn after cutting through the main. In particular, the coupon cut out by the hole saw sometimes falls into the supply main. This is undesirable, and frequently unacceptable, as it should be withdrawn with the pilot drill and hole saw every time.